


Stay, Please V: A Spanner in the Works

by Tifer14



Series: Stay, Please [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron reveals his relationship with Spencer to his ex-wife who isn't quite as understanding as he'd hoped she would be. How will the couple cope with her ultimatums?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Fucking Spencer Reid?!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds but if I did it would be probably horribly soap opera-ish.

Hayley was already waiting when Aaron Hotchner walked through the door to the coffee shop. His meeting had run over and he could tell from her expression that she wasn’t pleased at being made to wait. He edged his way between the tables and pulled out the chair opposite her.

                “I’m sorry I’m late, Hayley,” he murmured and signalled to the waiter for a coffee.

                “It’s fine, Aaron,” she muttered tersely. “At least you are consistently unreliable.”

                Aaron bristled but refused to rise to her jibe. He wasn’t here for a fight. There were some things they needed to discuss and then he could get home to Spencer. “You said there were some problems with the sale of the house. I thought it was all finalised?”

                “It fell through. Some issues with their mortgage that couldn’t be rectified. The market is terrible at the moment. I was thinking that we might be better not selling right now.”

                “You want to stay there with Jack?”

                “It is his home, Aaron. It would be good for him to have some continuity in his life even with you no longer being around.”

                “It’s not that I’m not around...” Aaron began before taking a deep breath. Not here for a fight, he reminded himself. “I don’t have a problem with you choosing not to sell.”

                “Good. I’m glad. Thank you.” Hayley seemed mollified by his acquiescence. They both sipped their coffee and eyed each other warily. “You look good, Aaron.”

                Hotch couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at the non sequitur. “Thank you. You do too. How’s Jack doing?”

                “He’s great. His kindergarten teacher is wonderful. She’s does all these fantastic projects with them every day. Jack’s always bringing home another picture or a plant pot or something.”

                “I’d love to have some of them,” Hotch begged quietly.

                Hayley blushed and looked suitably chastised, “Of course. I’ll put some together for you to take next time you pick him up.”

                “Thank you.” Again silence fell and the couple awkwardly looked everywhere except at each other.

                “Are you seeing anyone?” Hotch asked and traced the rim of his coffee cup. He’d come here to tell her about Spencer, about wanting to move in together. She should know, he reasoned. Spencer had been dead set against it but Hayley would be understanding. Aaron was sure she would. After all, she was the one who had divorced him. This was as good a lead in as any and he kind of wanted to know, if he was honest with himself.

                “I’ve been on a couple of dates,” Hayley evasively answered. “Are—are you?” she stammered.

                “Yes,” Hotch stated decisively and looked up into Hayley’s eyes. There was no point in avoiding it. There was no going back now.

                “Oh,” Hayley flushed again. “I’m glad.” Again an uncomfortable silence. “So, what’s her name?”

                “It’s not a her, Hayley. I’m seeing a man.”

                “You’re what?” Hayley’s volume rose sharply and a couple of patrons looked around with interest. “You’re what?” she hissed at her ex-husband in a quieter but no less deadly tone.

                “It’s my choice who I see, Hayley. You divorced me, remember?”

                “And who exactly is this _man_ that you’ve replaced me with?”

                Aaron blushed and lowered his gaze. He hadn’t expected such a direct question but he’d come here with the intention of telling her everything. “I’m seeing Spencer.”

                “Spencer Reid? Dr. Spencer Reid?” Hayley was positively screeching now. “You’re fucking Spencer Reid? Is this why you were always tired when you came home from work? How long have you been fucking your little protégé?”

                “Calm down. We were already separated, Hayley,” Hotch answered coolly. He was painfully aware of the staring people all around. “I waited until after the marriage dissolved, unlike you.”

                “That’s wonderful, Aaron. Just wonderful. For God’s sake, he’s practically young enough to be your son.”

                “That is not true. And anyway, I don’t need your permission. This is serious, Hayley. We’re going to move in together.”

                “Over my dead body,” Hayley roared.

                “As I said, your opinion is irrelevant.”

                “I will make sure that you never see Jack again.”

                “You wouldn’t,” Hotch paled and felt tears spring to his eyes before he shook them back. “I will fight you in court.”

                “Yeah, sure you will. I may not know much about the FBI but I know that your little fling would be frowned upon. I heard the stories about David Rossi and the rules that were put in place. You can’t take me to court because I will tell the world about you and Spencer Reid. I will ruin you.” Hayley rose, grabbing her bag, and flounced out of the restaurant. Aaron allowed his head to fall into his hands for a brief moment but he could feel the eyes burning all around him. He threw some money on the table and left the restaurant as quickly as he could.

                Spencer heard the key in the door as he sat reading his book. Aaron was back from meeting with Hayley. The slamming of the door told him that it had not gone well. He hadn’t expected that it would but Hotch had been immovable on this matter. He always had a blind spot for Hayley, probably because he still loves her the jealous little voice in Spencer’s head reminded him. He returned to his book as Aaron stormed past him to the drink cabinet and poured himself a Scotch. Throwing himself onto the sofa, he toed off his shoes and pulled off his tie. Flicking the TV to a sports channel, he refused to acknowledge Spencer’s presence. The shoes left discarded one on top of the other and the tie slipping onto the floor were clear indicators that Hotch was troubled. The older man would never leave his things in disarray even for a moment. Spencer cleared his throat anxiously and Hotch raised the volume of the game. Okay, so he’d talk when he was ready. Spencer returned to his book and lost himself in the pages. He’d picked up another volume when Aaron finally spoke.

                “It didn’t go well. Don’t even think of saying ‘I told you so’.”

                “I wouldn’t, Aaron, but I did warn you,” Spencer teased but his smile fell as he saw the devastated look on his lover’s face. He slid off the chair and onto the sofa beside Aaron. The older man leaned heavily into him.

                “She says she’d going to take Jack away from me,” he sobbed. Spencer stiffened. He hadn’t even imagined that. How could Hayley be so cruel? She knew what a wonderful father Aaron was and how much he loved his son. Shit, she’d really decided to hit him where it hurt. Maybe Aaron would finally realise that Hayley could be a total spiteful bitch now. Still, he couldn’t let Aaron lose touch with Jack. He knew what it was like to lose a father and he wasn’t going to let Jack experience that. He also wasn’t going to force Aaron to choose between them.

                “I won’t let that happen. I won’t let Jack lose his father.” Spencer took a deep breath and tried to steady the quiver in his voice. “This has been great, Aaron, but a part of me knew that it couldn’t last. It was too good to be true.” Hotch looked up sharply with tears still streaming down his face.

                “Spencer, are you breaking up with me?” he choked out and wiped his face with his sleeve.

                “No!” Spencer immediately reacted but realised that actually he was. “Well, yes. I am. I don’t want to but I’m not going to make you choose between me and Jack. Your son is far more important and I won’t ever stand in the way of your relationship with him.” Aaron just released another ragged sob and clung to the young man in his arms.

                “I can’t lose you, Spencer. I love you. There has to be some other way. Hayley will come around. She has to. Don’t leave me. Please, stay. Don’t leave me.” Spencer stroked the sleek dark hair and tucked Aaron’s head under his chin. He wasn’t used to seeing Hotch like this. The older man was always so composed and in control. Spencer was at a loss as how to comfort him. Everything he said seemed to make things worse but he wasn’t going to promise to stay with him if that meant that Aaron would lose his relationship with Jack. Jesus, he’d never hurt Hotch like this. He hated Hayley more than he ever thought imaginable and he was going to lose to love of his life because of her. Suddenly, Aaron’s phone rang. Please God, don’t let it be a case, Spencer thought to himself. They needed time. Aaron wiped his face again and struggled to get his breathing under control before glancing at his phone.

                “It’s Jessica,” he mumbled and wandered into Spencer’s kitchen to take the call.

                What the hell can Hayley’s sister want? Spencer thought to himself. Aaron had always spoken very highly of her but he had also spoken that way about Hayley. With great effort, he forced himself not to listen to the conversation that floated through from the kitchen. This was private. He tried to focus on the football game on the television but it held no rapport so he picked up his book again.

                Aaron paced around Spencer’s tiny kitchen and allowed Jessica the time to say her piece: “Jesus Christ, Aaron, for a profiler who deals with psychopaths every day sometimes you do the stupidest things. What were you thinking springing this on Hayley today? You could have at least prepared her a little before throwing everything at her at once! She’d have freaked out enough to know you were dating again but a male colleague. What did you expect?” Jessica stopped for a breath.

                “I don’t know, Jess. I didn’t expect her to threaten to keep Jack from me,” Aaron mumbled. There was something about Jessica that always made him feel like he was a silly teenager again. He supposed it was because he was exactly that when he had met her but he really didn’t like it. He was a grown man. An FBI agent, for God’s sake.

                “I’ve managed to calm her down for now, Aaron, but you’ll need to talk to her again. Give her some time to acclimatise to the new reality. Jesus, since when were you attracted to men?”

                “Since high school, Jess, but I never cheated on Hayley.”

                “I know. And she knows too. Give her time. Still, maybe you should re-think moving in with this guy.”

                “His name is Spencer. I don’t want to re-think,” Aaron replied in a petulant voice. God, she really made him feel like a child.

                “I know. Still, give a little and Hayley will too.”

                “I’ll think about it. Goodbye, Jess, and thank you.”

                “Your welcome, Aaron.” Hotch hung up the phone and leaned against the kitchen counter. Not moving in with Spencer was better than Spencer breaking up with him but how would he phrase it to his lover without making him feel like he was backing out or running away? He shuffled back into the living room and perched on the sofa next to Spencer, who was once again lost in a book.

                “I talked to Jessica,” Hotch stated the obvious to draw Spencer’s attention. The young man noted his page number and slid his book onto the coffee table.

                “I know. What did she say?”

                “She’s managed to calm Hayley down, somewhat. Apparently I shouldn’t have sprung everything on her at once.” Spencer bit his tongue to avoid saying ‘I told you so’ because Aaron’s facial expression already said ‘I know you did’.

                “So, what are you going to do now?” Spencer asked and nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

                “I’m going to take you to bed and show you exactly why you shouldn’t break up with me,” Hotch stated with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

                Spencer sighed. “There’s something you’re not telling me, Aaron.”

                Hotch had really hoped to put this off and distract Spencer with sex. Maybe tell him when he was all blissed out after his orgasm. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen. “Jessica had a suggestion. I haven’t agreed to it yet. I don’t know if I am going to agree with it. It’s just a suggestion.”

                “Would you just tell me already?” Spencer rolled his eyes impatiently.

                “She suggested that we don’t move in together until Hayley is more comfortable with the idea,” Hotch looked at Spencer closely to gauge his reaction but the young man was more guarded than ever. He thought there was a small twitch at the side of his mouth that might have been a suppressed ironic smile.

Spencer didn’t say anything. There really wasn’t anything to say. Hotch was still letting Hayley dictate his life. He nearly smiled in exasperation. Hell, he’d nearly moved to a desk job for the woman and Spencer was sure that Aaron Hotchner loved his job a hell of a lot more than he would ever love any partner. Well, it was a compromise but the childish part of him felt that this was as good as just splitting up. Would Hayley ever be more comfortable with her husband dating? Not even to talk about dating a man. She’d never particularly liked him. He knew she thought he was weird. Aaron was just delaying the inevitable. Still, he might as well take everything he could get for as long as he could get it. He’d deal with the pain afterwards, just like he always had.

“Spencer,” Aaron shook his shoulder gently with a worried look on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Sure. I guess that’s a good idea. You should do that.”

“It’ll be just like it is now,” Aaron reassured him. Spencer was taking this better than he’d expected. “We’ll still spend all our time together. We just won’t officially live together. And at least we won’t have to go see any more properties. I know that was driving you crazy.”

“Yeah,” Spencer attempted a smile.

“So we’re good?”

“Of course we’re good.”

“Come to bed?”

Spencer smiled and allowed Hotch to lead him into the small bedroom where Spencer would be staying for the foreseeable future. He’d been looking forward to finally leaving this place. He’d rented it when he’d first got the job at the BAU without really giving his living accommodations any thought. In the past few months, looking at apartments and houses with Aaron, he’d suddenly given comfort a lot of thought and realised there was a lot more he wanted from his space and he’d thought that he would have it. Still, it didn’t really matter. He’d survived here before Aaron. He’d survive after Aaron.

As Aaron backed him up to the bed with slow gentle kisses, he knew that the older man was trying to reassure him that he loved him but every single one just tasted like goodbye. His fingers gently unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt and softly stroking the warm skin beneath felt like farewells and every whisper in his ear sounded like sorry. He knew that wasn’t what Aaron intended but it was what he understood.

Aaron quickly undressed himself after stripping Spencer. He needed to get naked as fast as possible and feel Spencer against his body to reassure himself that his lover wasn’t going anywhere. Today had been so stressful but he hoped that there could be some resolution now. Not moving in together really wasn’t such a big deal. He knew that he’d been the one to push the issue and maybe it had been too soon for Spencer. Now he wouldn’t need to worry about Garcia doing anything illegal to keep the secret from the Bureau. They’d still basically live together except with two apartments. Everything was going to be fine.

He slipped onto the bed next to Spencer and ran one finger down his ribs, revelling in the slight tremble beneath his skin. Sucking softly behind Spencer’s ear made him moan and then blowing cold air over the heated spot made him whimper. He knew every reaction Spencer would have and he rejoiced when he was able to make the young man feel so good. It was madness to think about them breaking up. They were made for each other. He couldn’t imagine how he managed to live without Spencer before that night after Reid had handed in his report on Chester Hardwick. Who could have imagined that such a nightmarish situation would lead to so much good?

So much good that is coming to an end, Spencer sighed to himself. Aaron made him feel so loved. So treasured. No one had ever made him feel so beautiful. These past eight months, twelve days, and three minutes had been the best of his entire life but he wasn’t going to fight it. The choice had to be Aaron’s and he had to choose his son without Spencer complicating the matter. He shuddered as Hotch traced patterns down his ribs and ghosted kisses down his stomach. So treasured. He’d miss this more than he ever imagined possible.

Aaron took Spencer deep into his mouth and tried everything that he’d learned since they’d got together almost a year ago. Aaron Hotchner was nothing if not competitive and he since his first failed attempt at deep-throating Spencer he had been determined to improve his technique until he was as proficient as his young lover. Of course, it was difficult to test his own ability but Spencer had responded positively and that was all that mattered. He’d give everything for this relationship, except his connection with Jack, and Spencer understood that. He wasn’t unreasonable like Hayley. She’d come around. He was sure she would. Jack loved Spencer. Aaron was glad that his throwaway joke about the Reid Effect hadn’t affected his lover’s relationship with his son. Spencer thighs were beginning to shake as he balanced on the precipice of orgasm. Hotch moved back up to press a kiss against those perfectly bruised lips.

“I want to be deep inside you when you come,” he breathed hotly into Spencer’s ear. His young lover was beyond verbal and just gave a glazed nod as Hotch reached for the lube and started preparing him. Little mews of pleasure escaped from Spencer’s throat and Aaron swallowed each one down before pushing into Spencer’s tight warmth in a single stroke. A deep sigh of approval rumbled from his throat. God, he’d never be able to give this up. “Love you,” he panted with each deep thrust. “God, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Spencer moaned and came with an agonized cry. Hotch strained to completion and fell in a sticky heap on top of his young lover. Spencer could barely breathe from the weight but he wasn’t going to be the one to ask Hotch to move, at least not yet. He could have at least one more night before he started to distance himself for his own self-preservation.

“Shower,” Hotch mumbled sleepily before rolling onto his side and pulling Spencer into his chest, “in the morning.” Spencer sighed and entwined his long limbs with Aaron’s for just one more night of completion.


	2. Twenty Four Hours to Impact

Friday morning, eight AM, was a crazy rush of showers, coffee, and knotting ties before running into work and Spencer felt like Hotch was already running away from him. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he wished that it wasn’t the weekend. He couldn’t face the idea of two whole days that were meant to be spent in comfortable love with his partner. Things had changed. Even if he assured Hotch that they hadn’t; they had. He’d put Hayley first. No, Spencer reminded himself, he’d put Jack first, as it should be. Still, it felt like he’d put Hayley first. Well, they had been together for over twenty years. He hadn’t even had Hotch for a year.

Spencer was even more subdued than usual at work. He couldn’t even be bothered to attempt to deflect Morgan’s jibes. Jesus, he was craving today. Emily noticed him scratching at his inner elbow and exchanged a meaningful look with Morgan.

“Maybe we should mention it to Hotch,” she whispered when Spencer went to refill his coffee.

“Not our place. Just ignore it.”

“Yeah, because when we did that in the first place it really helped Reid,” Emily rolled her eyes but dropped the subject when Spencer returned. They worked until lunch in silence that was only interrupted when Garcia breezed through about one and reminded everyone to eat. Morgan and Emily left with their technical analyst while Spencer just shook his head and returned to his paperwork.

“Hey, Pretty Boy,” Morgan lobbed a bit of paper at the back of Reid’s head around four when he just couldn’t concentrate anymore. “You wanna come out for a drink with me and Princess tonight?”

“Do not call me that, Morgan.” Emily warned without looking up from her report. It was Friday. She was desperate to leave on time and this stupid paperwork was dragging on. “I’m sure Reid’s busy with—“

Reid cut her off, “Sure. Sounds good. Where are you going?”

Morgan and Emily exchanged surprised looks. Sure, they always invited Reid but it was more for form than anything else. He’d always turn them down with a smile since he’d got together with Hotch and they both knew why. It just confirmed what they’d both been feeling all day. All was not well with the golden couple.

Morgan cleared his throat, “We’re going to start at the Auctioneer’s. I’ll pick you up at eight, if you want.”

“Sounds good,” Spencer threw the ball of paper back over his shoulder and it struck Morgan square on the forehead. Emily stifled a laugh and sped up her work. She had a feeling tonight was going to be messy.

At five on the dot, Spencer closed his computer and gathered up his paperwork to drop in Hotch’s office. He ambled up the stairs and stiffened his shoulders before opening the door. He was allowed to go out with his friends and he needed to cultivate his acquaintances if he was going to be seeing less of Aaron and maybe losing him in the end. He knocked quietly on the door and stepped in, painfully aware of Morgan and Emily’s interested glances. Hotch looked up from his desk with a warm smile when he saw his lover and it made Reid’s heart ache.

“Reports,” he mumbled and placed the pile on the edge of Hotch’s desk.

“Are you done?”

“Yup,” Spencer rocked on his heels. “I’m heading home.”

“Okay. Do you want me to pick up some food on my way home?”

“Um... actually, I’m going out with Emily and Morgan tonight so you don’t need to worry.”

“Oh,” Hotch couldn’t hide his surprise. Spencer was going out. That was different. Sure, it was a good thing. He was young. He should have a social life. “I guess I’ll see you at home tonight then.”

“Don’t wait up. I might be late. You don’t have to come round if you’d rather sleep at your house.”

Hotch flinched. His house. Apparently, Spencer wasn’t taking this whole we’re not moving in together as well as he had hoped. Already he was pulling away. Well, he’d just hold on tighter. “I’ll see you when you get in. Don’t worry, I won’t wait up.” Hotch attempted a smile which Reid returned as a grimace and practically fled the office.

Eight fifteen and Morgan pulled up outside Reid’s apartment block. The young man was standing outside and quickly slipped into Morgan’s car with a grin. He looked like he was ready to break all the rules tonight and some hearts too. Since his relationship with Hotch, Spencer had gained a great deal of confidence and the ability to dress himself. He simply oozed sex appeal in a hot geek sort of way.

“Looking good, Pretty Boy,” Morgan commented with a whistle. Reid ran his fingers nervously through his damp curls and attempted to straighten his maroon tie. Morgan drove off and attempted to broach the subject of Hotch. “So... everything good with you?”

“Sure,” Reid stared out the window at the passing cars.

“You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I’m not going to take any drugs, Morgan,” Reid sighed exasperatedly.

“Good. What about you and the bossman? Trouble in paradise?” Morgan smirked but he was genuinely worried. They seemed like such a mismatch but Reid and Hotch were good for each other. If they split, Reid would be devastated and Morgan wasn’t sure if the rest of them would be able to pick up the pieces.

“We’re fine,” Reid answered tersely. “I’m allowed to have a social life outside of my partner. Especially when I work with him. We just need a bit of space.” Inwardly, Morgan winced. ‘Space’ was never a good word in a relationship. However, he just nodded at Reid.

“Hell, I’m glad we’re finally getting you to come out with us,” he smiled warmly. Emily was already waiting at the bar with an assortment of drinks in front of her. Her smile suggested that she had already tasted a few of them.

“We’re celebrating!” She screamed and threw her arms around her two favourite men.

“What are we celebrating?” Spencer asked as he gently extracted himself from her grasp.

“You! You coming out for a drink. It is definitely a cause for celebration. Where’s your man anyway?”

“Still at work, I expect,” Spencer answered with a grimace and swallowed down the shot that Morgan handed him.

“Woo Hoo! Spencer’s taking shots!” Emily chased her shooter with another sip of beer. “Well at least we’ve got you tonight and we are going to have an awesome night.” Morgan shook his head at her drunken antics but quietly agreed with her. They were going to have an awesome night and get Reid smiling if it was the last thing that they did.

Three AM and the club that they had staggered to about an hour ago was still packed with people. Morgan was dancing with a group of women but Emily and Spencer were lagging. He’d never held his alcohol that well and she’d drunk about twice as much as he had. Supporting one another they moved in the direction of the door.

“I don’t think I know how to get home,” Spencer commented and looked in the direction of the bar as if that might be his destination.

“You should come stay at mine. We will have girl talk... sorry boy/girl talk... and toast. I really want some toast.”

“I don’t want toast... but the other stuff sounds good. I should phone home.”

“Off you go E.T. I will meet you outside. We’ll need a cab.” Emily moved unsteadily to the door while Spencer pulled out his phone.

“Hi,” Spencer shouted into his phone over the music.

“Spencer?” Hotch held the phone further away from his ear and looked at his watch. It was three in the morning.

“Did you stay up?” Spencer slurred.

“I was watching a movie,” while waiting for you to come home, Aaron added internally.

“Oh, good. Movies are good. Is it E.T.?”

“Um...no...”

“Oh well. I’m going to stay at Emily’s, okay?”

“No. I can come pick you up. Where are you?”

“Can’t hear you. See you soon.” Spencer hung up the phone and Aaron stared at the screen until it went blank. This was not good. This was really not good. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes he retreated to Spencer’s bed and nuzzled his lover’s pillow to stop himself from crying.

Eight o’clock in the morning and Emily was awoken by someone pounding at her door. Cursing the world, she dragged herself from her bed and opened the door to a very impatient Aaron Hotchner.

“Sorry to wake you,” Hotch stated without sounding sorry at all. “Is Spencer here?”

“He’s still asleep, I think,” Emily mumbled and wished she was too but she figured she wasn’t getting rid of Hotch anytime soon. “Come in. I’ll make coffee.”

Hotch followed her to the kitchen and sat down at her breakfast bar. She brewed the coffee in silence and tried to think of some way to broach the subject of his relationship without angering him even more than he seemed to be right now. Spencer had become quite confessional once they’d got home last night and stayed up until five in the morning discussing Hotch and his recent decision. Jesus, that was only three hours ago. She really didn’t feel like talking to the irritable unit chief but someone had to defuse him before he got to Reid. However, her plan was foiled when the smell of freshly brewed coffee brought Spencer out from his lair. He took one look at Aaron, let out a small meep of distress and fled back to the guest bedroom.

That brief moment was enough for Aaron to realise that Spencer was wearing nothing but boxers and a men’s T-shirt that most definitely did not belong to the young man. He was out of his seat and barrelling into the door in seconds but he still found it locked.

“Spencer, open this door or I swear to God I will break it down!”

“Please don’t break down my door,” Emily muttered to herself and started to collect her keys and phone. She figured those two could use some time alone.

“Who’s in there? Spencer, who the hell did you sleep with?”

“Jesus, who knew he was the jealous type?” Emily mumbled as she slipped her shoes on. “I’m going out to buy... something...” she announced even though no one was listening. The door unlocked and Aaron pushed his way in. Emily wondered if she should stay and protect Spencer but she knew Hotch would never hurt him so she headed out to buy... something... doughnuts. Doughnuts would probably be a good peace offering.

Hotch grabbed hold of Spencer’s upper arm tight enough to bruise and shoved him out of the way. He looked at the dishevelled bed but there was no one there. Releasing his lover, he looked out the window and saw a four storey drop with no fire escape. He was moving towards the wardrobe when Spencer let out an exasperated sigh.

“There’s no one else here, Aaron.”

His tone sounded like he was talking to a silly child and it pushed all of Hotch’s buttons. He advanced on Spencer until the young man was backed up against the wall. Fisting the offending T-shirt, he hissed “Then whose shirt is this?”

“I don’t know,” Spencer stated slowly. “You’d have to ask Emily. She gave it to me to sleep in.”

“I don’t like seeing you in other men’s clothes. You’re mine,” Aaron growled and pressed his lips against Spencer’s in a bruising kiss. Spencer nearly melted against him but he caught himself and pushed back at Hotch’s shoulders.

“I am not a possession, Aaron. And you could show a little more trust. I’m allowed to go out with friends. It doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck whatever moves.”

Spencer’s flare of anger deflated Hotch’s rage and he sat back on the bed. “I know. I’m sorry.” He took in the red marks on Spencer’s arm, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t cheat. You’re not Hayley.”

Spencer barked out a short laugh. “And isn’t that the crux of the problem.” He was tired and hungover and not in the mood for pulling any punches.

“What do you mean?” Hotch looked up sharply.

“Come on, Aaron. You’re still in love with your ex-wife. No one could ever come close to her in your heart.”

“That’s not true. I love you.”

“Yeah, until Hayley says ‘jump’ and you say ‘how high’.”

“It’s not like that. She threatened to take Jack. I thought you understood that.”

Spencer sighed and sat down next to Aaron on the bed. “I do. I’m sorry. I just don’t think that she’s ever going to be okay with you being in another relationship.”

“She will. I know she will,” Aaron leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Spencer’s jaw. “Jack and I love you and she’ll have to realise that you are part of our lives.”

Spencer tried to shake his head but Aaron took hold of his chin and turned him to face him with gentle kisses. “Aaron, stop. I’m serious. I don’t think this relationship has a future.”

“Of course it does,” Aaron pushed Spencer back against the bed and licked his way down his neck. “You’re my future, Spencer. I love you.”

“I know you think you do but you still love Hayley.”

“Of course I do,” Aaron mumbled without thinking as he slipped a hand under that horrible T-shirt. Realising what he’d said, he attempted to backtrack as Spencer pushed him away. “I mean that we were together for so long and we have a son together but I don’t want her back. She was just a big part of my life.”

Spencer sat up and pushed Aaron off him. “I think we could both use some time to think,” he stated decisively.

“I don’t want time to think. I want you.”

“Well, I want time to think. Please, just go.” They heard a key turning in the front door and Aaron stood up with an anguished expression.

“Don’t do this, Spencer, please.”

“Give me time, Aaron. That’s all I’m asking.” Aaron nodded once briefly and all but fled the room to hide his tears. He brushed past Emily who was balancing a box of Krispy Kremes but he just kept going until he reached his car. Then he allowed himself to break down.

Emily placed the box on the kitchen counter and walked to the guest room to see Spencer sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. “You want to talk about it?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Spencer shook his head. “You want sugar-loaded, fried dough?” Spencer looked up and attempted to smile despite his tears. Emily held out her hand and led him to the kitchen for comfort food even if it was the only comfort she could give right now.


End file.
